Would you choose me?
by Jhen-ish
Summary: Sasuke left to study in Tokyo six years ago. Now, he comes back and barges into my life and steps on me again. But now he's with his fiancée. Of course, he had no choice. His father forced him. But I just wonder... If he had a choice, would he choose me?
1. Prologue

**(A/N) **Hello guys ~ this is my first ever fanfiction – well, not really, but the first one I wrote hasn't been updated in months. xD Anyways, I'm sorry but I'm not a very professional writer. I'm not that good in exhibiting emotions through writing, especially humor – I CANNOT WRITE HUMOR; no, no, no, no, no. I am also trying my best to keep everyone in character – that is of course if I want them to. There will be some minor *cough*_major_*cough* changes to some of our characters. I'm sorry. x))) But I am trying my best. So have fun and maybe review? Lalalalala ~

Btw, I'm also keeping this fic Sakura-centered. All will be narrated in Sakura's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did… well… crazy things would've happened… crazy things…

* * *

_**Would you choose me?**_

_Prologue_

Nature sure looks beautiful today. The sky looks calm, the wind blows majestically and it looks like the trees are dancing to it. It's such a wonderful day and I am so happy. It seems like Mother Nature organized this as my early birthday present. Ah, such a peaceful sight.

"Sakura!" the booming voice of my obnoxiously loud best friend snapped me out of my thoughts. Sigh, so much for 'peaceful'.

"Hmm?" I replied, to lazy to even open my mouth to say a word.

"Geez, Sakura. I was asking you what we're going to present for music class on Monday!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Ino, can't you ask me tomorrow?"

"Forehead, we need to practice NOW. It's your birthday tomorrow and we have to enjoy it to the max~"

"Wow, you're really looking forward to my birthday celebration, huh?" Ino rolled her eyes at me. I sighed, "Fine, fine. How about Give it Up[*]?"

"Ooh, great idea, Forehead. Come by my house later and we'll practice it, okay?"

"Kk," I replied just as the bell rang. I grabbed my things and headed out to my locker.

A note fell out of my locker as soon as I opened it. I quickly recognized the handwriting.

"_Sakura, meet me by the cherry blossom tree in the center of the park as soon as you're out of school."_

Concern quickly washed over me. He wouldn't leave me a note like this if something serious hadn't happened. I shut my locker close and ran out. I have to get there quickly, and I still have to go to Ino's later.

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the cherry blossom tree was in my sight, I slowed down my pace. He was already there.

"Hi, Sasuke. What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"Hn," he shut his eyes close and patted on the spot next to him, indicating for me to sit down. I did just that and hugged my knees.

"I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow," he blurted out.

Wait – what? He's leaving? Tomorrow? For Tokyo? On my birthday? Please tell me that I'm just having a terrible nightmare. Please tell me that this is just one silly prank. _Please, please, please…_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I hugged my knees tighter and buried my head in them.

"I'd figure the dobe would tell you." What? He doesn't even have the heart to tell me personally?

"Do you have to?"

"I have no choice," I wonder. If he could choose, would he have chosen _me_? "Father is making me do it."

Now tears were streaming down my cheeks. I tried my best to push them back – I swear I did – but I couldn't help it. Now Sasuke will think that I am weak and helpless and –

"Hn, annoying." There it goes. Annoying. That word, it hurts.

After three minutes of uncomfortable silence, I roughly wiped the tears off my cheeks. He has been looking at me all this time. I held his gaze, and gave him the warmest smile I have in store. It looks like he was taken aback by my action for a while, but after a few seconds he smirked at me.

I stood up and rubbed the 'dust' off my skirt. "I guess I should be going. I need to practice with Ino. And I guess you should be preparing too. Bye, Sasuke."

Before I could step away from him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "I'll… _miss you_," he whispered to me. I wanted to cry again but I fought back. I nodded and he gently let go.

I didn't turn back to look at him but I manage to say, "Remember to always text Naruto. He'll be the one to tell us everything." And with that said, I started to leave.

"Annoying." I stiffened. Annoying. Sakura is still annoying. I will never meet up his expectations. Maybe it would be best if he was out of my life.

I didn't want to practice with Ino. I want to cry and lie down and maybe not wake up for an eternity. He's leaving. On my birthday. He didn't even greet me. I feel like I was going to collapse. I can't… I just can't…

I gloomily knocked on Ino's door and I looked at my feet, my bangs covering my face. The door swung open.

"Hi, forehead! I – Sakura! What's wrong?" I hear concern quickly wash over her voice. She lead me in and made me sit.

"I-Ino… Sasuke… He… He's…" I stopped talking and sobbed loudly. Ino hugged me and I buried my head in her shoulder. I sobbed even louder. She patted my back in a comforting manner. "I just wonder… If he had the choice, would he have chosen me?"

Ino smiled at me, "We believe he would. Now, I'll make you some hot coco, okay?" I nodded and she went to the kitchen.

This is going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight hit my face. Oh, Kami, why did I have to wake up? Couldn't have I died in my sleep? I sighed and pulled out random clothes from my closet. I don't really care how I look now. I walked into the bathroom to have a refreshing bath and maybe wash all the problems away.

The moment I stepped out of my room, a sweet scent filled my nostrils. I went down stairs to see what that sweet smell was.

"That's odd," I muttered to myself. The lights were off. I walked over to the light switch and as I turned around, I was greeted by a sight I was not expecting to see.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAAAAAA!" It's my fourteenth birthday. I completely forgot. My friends… they're all here. Except him. I gave a sad smile and Naruto stepped out and handed me a small box. There was a note on it – it was Sasuke's handwriting.

"_Hn. You're annoying. But, happy birthday."_

I wanted to cry again. He remembered my birthday. But did he have to include that word? I wanted to break down. I opened the box. It was a beautiful necklace with a cherry blossom pendant. I gripped it tight.

"Come on, Sakura! You have to taste the cake! It's simply divine!" Ino quickly said to divert me out of my thoughts. I smiled gratefully at her.

"So let the party BEGIN!" Naruto shouted and everybody cheered! This might not be the best birthday ever, but it surely isn't the worst. I couldn't wish for better friends. They all cared for me. They're the best.

But… how would we go on with our lives now? Sasuke's our friend, and he's in Tokyo now. How would we adjust? Especially Naruto, they are best friends. Gah, I was too selfish. I was only thinking about myself. I guess I should just enjoy my day with the coolest friends in the world. Sigh.

* * *

**(A/N)** I know. It's crappy and short. I'm so so sorrrrrry D': I'll try better next time ~ I'm just an amateur writer, after all.

*Give it Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande. Listen to it! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) **Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter! I'll try to be less crappy this time. Also, I would like to say that in this story, Karin is less bitchy and she doesn't really like the fact that she's… well… I wont be saying it 'cause it'll be a spoiler. x)) Anyway, just enjoy the show ~ I am sorry for my amateur-ness again. xD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Mind buying it for me?

* * *

_**Would you choose me?**_

_Chapter 1: If this was a movie_

It's been exactly six years since he left. Today is my twentieth birthday and I am not very happy about it. Why you might ask? SASUKE WILL BE COMING BACK. Why the heck does he have to come back on the exact same day that he left; WHY DOES HE NEED TO COME BACK ON MY BIRTHDAY? And with his fiancée, too. Go figure. Gah! _I hate him_. Super, super, super hate him!

'_Ha! Sakura, are you kidding yourself now?'_

And here comes my inner. Great. Just great. 'Whatever. Go away.'

'_How could you hate Sasuke Uchiha? He's the love of your – our – life!'_

'How could I NOT hate him? He leaves on my birthday; he comes back on my birthday. He pushes me around and steps on me. He didn't even care about me after he left! And that word… annoying…'

'_Ah, you're just a bitter lil' lady.'_

'Just go away. Please.' I try my best to shove my inner into the darkest corner of my mind. Phew, it worked.

"FOREHEEEAAAAADDDDDDD!" Oh boy. Here comes the blonde.

BAMM!

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chaaaan!" Oh great, **two** blondes.

"Naruto, get off her!" Ino pushed him and helped me up.

"Ugh, you two are so loud." I complained while rubbing my ears. I think they are gonna bleed. Ohmygoshpleaseno. I don't like blood. Even if I am a nurse. I hate blood. Ugh. Bloooooddd. NOOOO!

"So, Sak, are you ready for later?" Ino asked bringing me out of my thoughts about red, red blood.

"I think so. I mean, we've rehearsed it a bunch of times."

Ino just laughed. "No, silly. I mean seeing Sasuke after six years."

"Oh, I don't think so. It would be awkward." I diverted my eyes from Ino and tried to make myself busy. I don't think he even remembers me. And when he comes back, he'll just step on me again. That's for sure.

"Look, Sakura, just don't let him think you're weak. Be nice, but don't let him step on you." Now I did look at her. She knows me so well.

I hugged her. "Thanks," I said before walking over to the bass. I picked it up and sat down on the huge amplifier. I adjusted the volume and adjusted the tone of the strings. I heard the bell jingle and I looked up. I saw Hinata and Tenten coming in.

"Good morning!" Tenten greeted and jumped her way over us.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, her voice just a little above a whisper. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Yay! The band's all here. We can practice now.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I decided to make a band when we were first year college students. We're not really that popular in other places, but everyone in Konoha knows us. Today, we will be playing for the festival and I am shaking with excitement and nervousness. I play the bass, Tenten plays the drums, Hinata plays the keyboards and Ino plays the guitar.

"Okay guys! Are you ready?" And with that, Tenten smashed her drumsticks together. "1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, go!" Then the band starts playing.

xxxxxxxx

We are now standing on stage and the night slowly creeps in. Lanterns are being lit up and the battle of light and darkness begins. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I looked at Ino and nodded. She adjusted her mic and opened her mouth.

"Good evening, Konoha! Is everyone having a great time?" Cheers erupt from the crowd. "Glad that you're enjoying this festival! Now, we'll play a song. Here's Determinate[*]!" And the crowd goes wild!

I love this song. It's just so active and alive. Everyone – even us – dances along with the song. And Hinata raps epically. EPIC, I TELL YOU!

xxxxxxxx

After our nth song (seriously, we've played so many songs), Ino silenced the crowd. "Now, everyone, we'd like to tell you something." She nodded at Hinata, signaling her to continue what she was saying.

"W-well," Hinata said into the mic, blushing at all the attention she's getting. Ah, you've gotta love her for it! "you all know our bassist – Sakura – right?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd. "I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard one shout from above the rest. I laughed into the mic and just said, "Thank you."

"We'd like you all to know that," Tenten continued, "today is Sakura's birthday!"

"And now," Ino motioned me over, "she's going to sing a song for us." I switch places from Ino and the audience claps.

"Hi guys. Thank you for all the greetings I've been getting. It means so much to me. Now, I will be singing If This Was a Movie[*]." They clap again.

We start to play the chords and I wait for my turn to sing…

_Last night I heard my own heart beating__  
__Sounded like footsteps on my stairs__  
__Six months gone and I'm still reaching__  
__Even though I know you're not there__  
__I was playing back a thousand memories, baby__  
__Thinking 'bout everything we've been through__  
__Maybe I've been going back too much lately__  
__When time stood still and I had you_

I looked up. I could've sworn I saw Sasuke's hair swiftly pass through the crowd. Are they already here?

_Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You would, you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You could, you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we could work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen__  
__But I remember how it was back then__  
__Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing__  
__'cause nothing like this ever happened to them,__  
__Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street__  
__Flashback to a night when you said to me,__  
__"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you__  
__Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

Now memories start to flash in the back of my mind. Darn it, Uchiha. Why'd you have to come back now?

_Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You would, you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You could, you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we could work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there__  
__If you're somewhere__  
__If you're moving on__  
__I'll be waiting for you__  
__Wary, since you've been gone__  
__I just want it back the way it was before__  
__And I just want to see you back at my front door__  
__And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You would before you say it's not that easy__  
__Before the fight, before I left you out__  
__But I take it all back now_

I wish you would come back to me. I wish you should've chosen me.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You would, you would if this was a movie__  
__Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out__  
__Come back, come back, come back to me like__  
__You could, you could if you just said you're sorry__  
__I know that we could work it out somehow__  
__But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I looked up. I saw him. I looked him directly in the eye. He held my gaze. I could feel the pressure of the gaze. But there was something in his eyes – a lot of emotions. I looked back down at my bass and broke eye contact.

_You'd be here by now__  
__It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now__  
__Baby, I don't like the ending__  
__Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa__  
__Thought you'd be here by now._

He is here now. He's here. Is this a movie? How come my song matches the situation perfectly?

"Thank you! Good night, Konoha! But before you all go home, go by the lake and watch the fireworks!" I said into the mic.

"Thank you again! We love you all!" Ino said as we put down our instruments and get off the stage.

I didn't really pay much attention to where I was going. I just looked at my shoes, carefully dodging the autograph hungry fans. "Sorry, but not tonight dearies." I heard Ino say.

I was too much in a daze. I looked Sasuke dead in the eye and he held my gaze. He's back, he's back, he's – "Ow, I'm so sorry!" Stupid me. I hit somebody. "I'm really sorry. I –"

"Sakura-chan?" I looked up only to see a lovely woman with onyx eyes and raven hair.

"M-mikoto-san?" It is indeed her. She hugged me tightly. I hugged back and she let go. I look behind her and what do I see? Of course, her son, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha – and a red haired girl. She's really pretty. She must be his fiancée.

I was about to open my mouth and say something, but the redhead beat me to it. "Hi! Are you Sakura? Wow! You're absolutely lovely!"

* * *

**(A/N)** Okay, so here it is. Another crappy chapter for everyone out there ~ Gomen! I'm sorry. I'm really just an amateur writer. Please don't kill me! Review maybe? I want to know how I could improve.

*Determinate by Lemonade Mouth – listen to it! Heck, watch it here; .com/watch?v=iO6TjZzcRGQ (I really really really freakin' love Lemonade Mouth!)

*If this was a movie by Taylor Swift – listen to it! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) **Heeeey guuuys ~ Another chapter up. I'm sorry but I'm not really good at visualizing and I can't put it properly into writing. D: I also changed the genre to drama. Well, because this doesn't involve much romance here and there. It revolves around Sakura's mind, and you know she's breaking down inside.

**Tiger Priestess – **Me, too. I also hope he chooses Sakura. ^^ This next chappie is for you ~ (although it may still be crappy)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Would you choose me?**_

_Chapter 2: Am I invisible?_

_I was too much in a daze. I looked Sasuke dead in the eye and he held my gaze. He's back, he's back, he's – "Ow, I'm so sorry!" Stupid me. I hit somebody. "I'm really sorry. I –"_

"_Sakura-chan?" I looked up only to see a lovely woman with onyx eyes and raven hair._

"_M-mikoto-san?" It is indeed her. She hugged me tightly. I hugged back and she let go. I look behind her and what do I see? Of course, her son, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha – and a red haired girl. She's really pretty. She must be his fiancée. _

_I was about to open my mouth and say something, but the redhead beat me to it. "Hi! Are you Sakura? Wow! You're absolutely lovely!"_

xxxxxxxx

I blushed at her statement. "T-thanks. Are you –"

Then again, she finished my sentence for me. "Yes, I'm Karin. It's nice to finally see you, Sakura. I've heard a lot of things about you." She smiled at me.

"You have?" Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. Mikoto-san must have been telling stories about me, Sasuke and Naruto's childhood as best friends.

"Yup! Sasuke and Mikoto talk about you all the time. Sometimes Itachi joins in, too." Now I stand there baffled. I understand Mikoto talking about me but SASUKE? No, that's too impossible. I looked at him and he was looking at the sky. Somehow, I can see a faint pink tint his cheeks. Is he shy? Wow. "I bet you two are best friends, huh?"

Best friends? She thinks we're best friends? Mikoto didn't tell her. Thank God! If she knew, she would've strangled me. "Well, not really. Those two are best friends, but me? I don't think so. Naruto just tags me along." I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, forehead!" Ino yelled making me look her way.

"Oh my gosh, piggy! What happened to you," I look around and see Hinata and Tenten, "what happened to all of you?"

"You left us and the fans strangled us, that's what!" Ino snapped at me looking more pissed than ever.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, Sak, we have to get ready. We still have to sing at Naruto's pizza place later." She said fixing her hair. It took her a while to notice Mikoto, Karin and Sasuke behind me. "SASUKE! You're back!"

"Aa." Wow. HE HASN'T CHANGED A BIT. WHOOP-DEE-DOO. I'm being sarcastic, btw.

"Sasuke-kun, how was Tokyo?" Hinata asked in her very very very very very soft voice.

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine, I guess." What a freak. Hinata just smiled at him.

I looked at Tenten and she raised an eyebrow at me. Oh, I forgot. I went over to Mikoto and whispered, "Mikoto-san, mind introducing Karin to the girls?"

"Why don't you asked Sasuke to do that, dear?" I just bit my lip. Mikoto let out a small laugh and said, "Okay, okay."

She stepped forward and touched Karin's shoulders. "Girls," we all turn to look at her, "this is Karin, Sasuke's fiancée."

"Hi." Karin said and she waved at them. Tenten looked at her intently while Ino was for sure eyeing her. Hinata, being the darling and sweetie that she is, just stepped forward and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Hearing this, Ino and Tenten quickly snapped back to reality. "The blonde girl is Ino," Hinata continued, "and the brunette is Tenten." They both bowed and said 'nice to meet you'.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled going his way over us. "I see you have already met Karin. But Sakura, you and the girls still have to prepare," he told – more like scolded – us.

I giggled, "Fine, fine. See you later, Karin-chan." I turned to smile at her and she smiled back.

I linked my arms with Ino and we left.

xxxxxxxx

Can you imagine that? Sasuke didn't even bother saying 'hi' to me or asking me about what's been going on in my life.

'_Oh, sweetie. You wish he loved you, huh?'_

'Please go away. I don't need you right now.'

'_Honey, you're clearly jealous of Karin.'_

'I AM NOT! And plus she's really nice. We could be like, the closest friends ever.'

'_She's nice because she doesn't know that YOU LOVE SASUKE.'_

'I DO NOT LOVE HIM!'

'_Keep telling yourself that.'_

'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LOVE HIM?'

'_Hahaha. Darling, you're so dense.'_

'DENSE?'

"OUUCCCHHH!" Darn it. I was so angry at my inner, I didn't notice that the bass string burned my fingers. "Please don't bleed, please don't bleed, please don't bleed," I begged my finger.

"What happened, Sak?" Tenten asked going over to me.

"I burned my finger," I said dumbly.

"Oh, forehead, you're so careless."

"Yeah, right, Ino. And you're soooo _responsible_, you cried and run around in circles when you got your first guitar cut." Ino just stuck her tongue at me.

"Can you still play, Sakura-chan?" Hinata ask me.

"Awwwww, Hinata, you're too sweet," I smiled at her, "I think I can still manage."

I went to the kitchen to wash my finger and wrap it in bandage.

xxxxxxxx

A lot of people were at the pizza place. It's not surprising, though. Naruto's pizza place is full every night. I wonder how he manages to keep everything organized.

There was a big banner hanging above the stage that says _Happy Birthday Sakura!_ They're just too sweet, I can cry right now. But I won't. Why? Personal reasons. Sigh. Okay, okay, you got me. I don't wanna cry because I don't want to look weak around Sasuke. _Are you happy?_

"Heeeeeeellloooooo eeevvverrrryyyyoooonnnneeee!" Ino said bringing me out of my thoughts. She isn't holding her guitar. Kiba (Ino's boyfriend – wink; wink –) is playing for tonight. She was just holding a wireless mic. "Here's Turn Up The Music[*]." She smiled and we started to play.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

While she sang this line, Ino went over to Sasuke and ruffled his hair. He just grunted in annoyance. It was true, after all. Who would've thought the gang would all be here? But it would be much, much better if Sasuke actually talked to me.

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

_We're just trying to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

"Thank you!" Ino said, panting. Now she was tired. Well, it was her choice to dance around like an electrocuted frog, so don't blame me.

After a round of applause, I waked into the bathroom to wash my hands. My finger still hurts. I bumped into somebody on my way out.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Geez, I've been bumping much into people lately. I look up to see that I bumped into the almighty Uchiha Sasuke. _Great. _I can't wait for the verbal abuse.

But he didn't verbally abuse me. He just passed right through me like nothing happened. I can't believe it. _Am I invisible?_

* * *

**(A/N) **Sorry for the crappy-ness. *bows* Please review?


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) **OMG, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. D: It was just that I got sick and I couldn't write any stories, heck, I couldn't even face the pc! I'm so sorry. But, here's another chapter! And hopefully, it will be less crappy this time.

**Tiger Priestess**; That's Sasuke, too much of a fool to tell everyone how he feels. x) In this story, Karin is very very VERY different. She doesn't like the engagement with Sasuke. Heck, she doesn't like Sasuke! She likes someone else… (And you probably know who she likes by now xD) And oh, Itachi-kun! I'm gonna make him appear a bunch of times in the 'fic, so stay tunned! :D

**Lily Vampire**; Thank you, and I'm sorry for the late update. *bows* Also, thank you for your opinion. It really improves my writing. Thanks. 3

**Disclaimer: **I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. Not yet, anyways.

_** Will you choose me?**_

_Chapter 3: All you are is MEAN._

The sun is blinding today and it is extremely hot. I have to squint my eyes to see where I'm going. My hair is tied up to a high ponytail; its sooooo long and its sooooo hot. I'm still dressed as a doctor, though, because today is work day and I was assigned in the morning. I am now on my way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Guess who invited me? Blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks; you got that right. He says it's the gang's reunion; it's been six years since we were together. But why does it have to be at Ichiraku? Ugh, Naruto and his ramen addiction.

Finally, Ichiraku is in sight. I though I was going to turn to ashes under that sun! I rush inside. Naruto quickly recognizes me. Who wouldn't? If they see a pink blob, it's automatically Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!" He yelled out to me, attracting the attention of the other customers. Why does he have to be so **loud**?

I bowed my head and quickly made my way over to their table. I smacked Naruto in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled again. He's never gonna change. He's gonna be obnoxiously loud forever – and ever.

I hit him again and scolded him, "Don't be so loud, baka!"

"Sorry." He said rubbing his poor head and sitting down again.

"Sakura, come and sit here," Ino said patting the seat beside her. And why does it have to be conveniently beside Sasuke? I shrug but nonetheless went to sit down.

"It's so hot, Forehead. Why are you in your doctor uniform?" She leaned closer to me and whispered, "_Are you trying to impress Sasuke?_" **WHAT THE HELL?** Trying to _impress _Sasuke? Sheesh! No way, not in a million years! "What made you say that?" I hissed at her. "Ino, I will never do that. Not even if you pay me a million dollars. It's work day today, incase you forgot."

She rolled her eyes. "Sureeeee," she replied sarcastically. And even if I did try to impress him, it won't work. Because _he's the best_. At everything. That's what he thinks. And no one will ever meet his standards – no one, ever.

"Sakura-chan, tell Sasuke how many lives you've saved!" Naruto practically order me. I roll my eyes at him. "You tell him," I say. I do not want to tell him anything. He hasn't even talked to me.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura-chan! Everyone knows you're an amazing doctor and you've cured hundreds and thousands of –"

"Hn." Naruto's long whine was cut of by that one syllable grunt from the ever-so-famous Uchiha Sasuke. I should be glad that it stopped Naruto's annoying whines, but no, I'm not glad or happy or amused, okay? Why should I? I told you; no one can impress him. I TOLD YOU THAT NO ONE CAN MEET HIS STANDARDS.

But I will not just stand around and be insulted. Oh no, nuh-uh! "What does that mean?" I ask glaring full force at Sasuke.

"What was what?" He glared back at me.

"That grunt!" I snapped at him.

He closed his eyes. "You're worthless," he said with completely no emotion. I'M WHAT? Oh boy, he asked for it! I do not wanna make a scene, but anger in me is slowly rising up.

I stand up and yell at him. "What? You come back after six years, don't talk to me for a week, and the first thing you say to me is I'm worthless?" Now everyone's looking at us. I sweep my gaze on them, and they tremble with fear. That's right, everyone who lives in Konoha clearly knows not to mess with Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura, try to calm down," Ino said and she touched my arm. I shove it away and almost everyone in the table stands up, as if to break the tension.

"That's pretty much it," he replies and turns away. I hear Naruto whisper, _"Dude, do you want your organs to be replaced with books?"_ Sasuke scoffs, "As if she could."

Hearing this makes my blood boil, but at the same time, it shatters my heart in a million pieces. He hasn't changed – not a single bit. _He's mean._

'That's it! HE CROSSED THE DAMN LINE! Why, I otta rip his internal organs to pieces!' My inner yelled.

"No, that's not it, Uchiha," I say, lowering my voice but adding more stress to it. "You can't just waltz back into my life and say 'Your worthless'! You know nothing about my damn life." I glared at him and he turns away, completely calm and cocky. That bastard.

I gather my things and turn around. "I'm leaving," I say with venom dripping down the words. "I'll see you guys later. We still have to rehearse. I have a perfect song in mind." Then I'm off.

xxxxxxxx

I storm into my room and grab my locket. I open it and then I see it – I see mom's and dad's face, smiling at me, happy that they had me. I miss them terribly.

"Mom, I'm not worthless, _am I_?" Now tears were streaming down my cheeks.

Now I turn to my dad's face, "Dad, I'm sorry. I failed you. I'm good for nothing."

I sobbed. Loud. I screamed into my pillow. I can't breathe. I need water but I don't want to get it. Maybe I could die here. _I should've died a long time ago. _It was me who should've died, not mom, not dad. I look up at the ceiling and I see it – mom and dad's letter.

'_Sakura-chan, you're a strong girl. We're proud of you. We love you very much. Don't ever give up, sweetie. Love, Mommy and Daddy'_

It's short, but it's the letter they gave me on my sixteenth birthday, the day before the tragic accident. Ever since then, I cursed myself for ever having that birthday. No, mom. I'm not strong enough without you and dad. I was never that strong girl you saw. I cry even harder but I stop after a few minutes. I have to get ready. I have to sing that song. **I have to shove it in Sasuke's face.**

xxxxxxxx

Now I stand on stage, singing the words with emotions I never showed anyone all these years. I try to stay as calm as I could so I wouldn't scare anyone, but I also try as hard as possible to shove it in that Uchiha's face. I smirk and look directly at Sasuke's eyes.

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I put the mic away from my mouth and bow. Cheers erupted from the audience. I see the annoyance in Sasuke's eyes. I'm happy, at least for now.

**(A/N) **Yay! That's it! Did you guys like it? I've read several books to improve my writing, and I hope I've improved even just a little. Thank you for reading and maybe review? I am fully open to criticisms. :D


End file.
